Hazme recordar
by Bloopercarro
Summary: Las personas que realmente te quieren siempre estarán a tu lado. En los momentos buenos y en los malos. Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Bien, este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**DISCLAIMER: Algunos de los personajes que participan son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y otros son de mi creación ;)**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Las primeras luces del día entraron por la ventana de la habitación de un señor mayor, canoso y con expresión ausente, pero éstas no le pillaron desprevenido. El hombre no había dormido en toda la noche. Porque no saber donde estás, en casos como los de Charles Weasley, es suficiente para quitarte el sueño.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde su ingreso en ese lugar, claro que para el anciano no había pasado más de un día, lo cuál le confundía mucho. Mientras el hombre, cansado, intentaba conciliar un sueño que no consiguió en toda una noche, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, a la par que ésta se abría y dejaba asomarse a una especie de sanadora.

-¿Señor Weasley? –preguntó la chica joven con uniforme.

-¿Quién? –susurró el anciano, irguiéndose con desgana para mirar a la muchacha.

-Usted, señor –respondió la chica, confundida.- Le vengo a avisar de que tiene visita.

-¿Visita? –el hombre, años atrás pelirrojo, asintió.– Que pase.

Momentos después, una mujer anciana apareció por la puerta. La señora llevaba una rosa blanca entre las manos, la cuál dejó sobre el regazo del anciano cuando se sentó al pie de su cama; y también portaba un álbum bajo el brazo. El anciano miró extrañado a la mujer que tenía enfrente, buscando una explicación con la mirada.

-¿Te acuerdas, Charles? –la anciana, con un deje de esperanza en la voz, clavó su mirada en los ojos azules del hombre mientras hacía que éste cogiera la rosa de su regazo.

El hombre quedó en suspenso unos segundos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras observaba con detenimiento la flor, para luego volver la mirada a los castaños ojos de la extraña que estaba a su lado.

-¿Acordarme de qué? –dijo finalmente.

La mujer bajó la cabeza, mientras recogía la rosa del regazo del hombre y la dejaba entre sus manos. Parecía realmente decepcionada por la reacción del anciano, además de melancólica. A Charlie éstas reacciones no le pasaron desapercibido, y cada vez más extrañado, volvió a preguntar:

-¿De qué debería acordarme? Si ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-Sí que me conoces, Charles -suspiró ella con resignación.- Sólo que... no te acuerdas.

-¿Qué...? -era verdad que no se acordaba de gran cosa en ese momento; no sólo referente a aquella anciana.- No, no me acuerdo -admitió.- Pero aún no me ha dicho quién es usted.

La mujer sonrió, amable.

-Soy Ileana -se quedó un momento en silencio mirando al hombre.- ¿No te dice nada mi nombre?

-La verdad es que no -contestó el anciano después de pensar un rato.

-Deja que te ayude, entonces -carraspeó un poco, antes de empezar a contar:- Me llamo Ileana Sarbu, y tú Charles Weasley, como te habrás dado cuenta. Nos conocimos hace unos 50 años en Bucarest. Tú estabas con los exámenes de conducir, ¿te vas acordando?

-No –contestó simplemente el hombre.- Pero sigue -la animó.

-Bueno, pues el caso es que yo era tu profesora. Tenías como 30 años y nunca habías conducido -Ileana hizo una pausa elocuente, animando a Charlie a recordar, o simplemente a decir algo. Éste, dándose cuenta, hizo un esfuerzo.

-Me acuerdo sólo de una pequeña parte...

* * *

_Charlie estaba preparándose para conducir por primera vez. No le hacía ninguna gracia sacarse el carné de conducir muggle; primero, porque esos ''coces'', o como se dijera, le parecían peligrosos y muy difíciles de controlar; y segundo, porque en Inglaterra al menos conocía mejor las calles muggles. El examen teórico, que aprobó por los pelos, no se podía ni comparar con lo que se le venía encima._

_Para los muggles, los 31 años eran una edad un poco tardía para sacarse el carné de conducir, pero antes de animarse el hombre__ pelirrojo tuvo que estar horas escuchando e intentando aprender lo que su padre le decía sobre los medios de transporte no mágicos. Aunque algunas cosas ponían los pelos de punta, como cuando le contó que los horribles accidentes de tráfico mataban a miles de muggles al año, Charlie siguió empeñado en aprender a conducir. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba harto de no poder desaparecerse o usar su escoba sin mirar dos veces a cada lado para comprobar que no hubiera ningún muggle mirándolo. Para pasar más desapercibido, tenía que comportarse como uno de ellos. Y no quería ir andando a todos sitios.  
_

''_Papá estará orgulloso de mí'' –pensó para ponerle un poco de optimismo al tema, y de paso quitarse un poco de nerviosismo de encima.  
_

_Los compañeros que tenía al lado, que también se iban a sacar el carné, estaban igual o, pensó Charlie, menos nerviosos que él. Mirando de reojo al coche rojo qué tendría que manejar y que tan pocos ánimos de conducirlo le daba, vio acercarse a una chica momentos después, más o menos de su misma edad, que parecía ser la profesora que le habían asignado para la prueba.  
_

_Ella era morena de ojos castaños y cabello castaño oscuro y corto. Llevaba un uniforme de la auto-escuela y una carpeta bajo el brazo, en la que, pensó Charlie, apuntaría todos y cada uno de sus fallos.  
_

_-Hola, soy la señorita Sarbu, vuestra profesora en esta prueba. Vamos a empezar, ¿estáis listos? –les preguntó la mujer cuando ya estuvo cerca.  
_

_-Sí –respondió el pelirrojo, junto con los demás, volviendo a sudar a mares por los nervios._

_La primera alumna, que debía de tener unos 18 años, montó en el coche junto con Ileana. Tardaron quince minutos en volver,y la chica aprobó con bastante nota aún con la poca preparación que dijo que tenía. Después fue un chico, también muy joven, que suspendió nada más arrancar por saltarse un semáforo. Y después de varios alumnos más, le tocó a Charlie.  
_

_Éste y su profesora subieron al coche. El hombre estaba demasiado nervioso; sólo había ido un par de veces en el Ford Anglia de su padre, que además era volador... Aún con todo, lo hizo todo bastante bien, o eso le pareció a él. Fueron en silencio por una autopista, para después meterse en una carretera principal de la ciudad, y salir por varias secundarias.  
_

_Al cabo de diez minutos, volvieron al punto de partida y bajaron del coche. Chalie estaba casi temblando por la experiencia vivida, y tenía las palmas de las manos tan sudorosas que no sabía cómo no había empapado el volante del vehículo. Ileana contó todos sus fallos, que por un milagro, eran pocos: pasó dos veces el límite de velocidad por carreteras secundarias.  
_

_-Bueno... creo que... Sí, apruebas -anunció finalmente la profesora  
_

_-¿¡En serio!? -Charlie no había estado más contento en su vida. Lo había conseguido. Ahora podría tener una vida muggle normal y pasar desapercibido por todos. Y además su padre se pondría contentísimo cuando se lo dijera.  
_

_-Sí -Ileana también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero tienes que ir con mucho cuidado, ¿entendido?  
_

_-C-Claro -el pelirrojo estaba en éxtasis; era el primero de su familia que conseguía algo así.- Lo intentaré.  
_

* * *

La habitación quedó en silencio. Ileana esperaba una respuesta, mientras Charlie, con la cabeza gacha, intentaba seguir rememorando momentos de ese día. Al no conseguirlo, volvió a fijar la mirada en la mujer que tenía al lado, mientras su fruncido ceño desaparecía.

-¿Y bien? -le preguntó Ileana.- ¿Conseguiste recordar algo?

-Cuando nos conocimos... -logró murmurar el hombre.- Pero después... ¿qué pasó?

-Debías de estar en un momento de mucha felicidad -sonrió ileana.- Porque unos momentos después de aprobar me pediste salir -remató riéndose.

Charlie se quedó mudo de asombro. Esa expresión debió de hacerle gracia a la anciana, porque rió aún más, lo cuál hizo que también se le contagiara un poco de risa al hombre.

-Vaya -dijo Charlie después de un rato, volviendo a su respiración normal.- Pensaba que habíamos acabado como amigos.

-Para nada -Ileana se quedó con una sonrisa risueña.- Me evadí de tu invitación porque estaba delante de todos aquellos alumnos, pero como te quedaste esperando a que acabara con los exámenes...

-Vaya, no lo sabía -Charlie esbozó también una sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasó después?

-Bueno -Ileana cogió el álbum que había dejado encima de su regazo y lo abrió por la primera hoja.- Al final tuvimos una primera cita, y una segunda... -a medida que hablaba iba señalando fotos y pasando hojas.- Y llegaron momentos importantes, como cuando fuimos a Roma, o... -dejó un dedo sobre una foto.

Charlie, al notar el silencio de la mujer, se fijó en la foto con curiosidad. En ella aparecían unos señores mayores, ambos con el pelo canoso y morenos, abrazados; después también aparecían un hombre adulto de mirada y expresión seria, una chica joven vivaracha con una gran sonrisa, que parecía lo contrario del hombre; y por último, en una esquina de la foto, aparecía Ileana.

-¿Por qué te paras en esa foto? -preguntó el anciano con extrañeza.

-¿Te acuerdas -preguntó ella a su vez- de cuando conociste a mi familia?

-Ya sabes que no -contestó el hombre.

-Pues bien, los señores -relató, señalándolos.- Son mis padres, Razvan y Alina Sarbu, y éstos de aquí -continuó, señalando al hombre serio y a la chica alegre.- Son mis hermanos, Viorica y Andrei.

-Estaba nervioso antes de conocerlos, ¿no? -tanteó mientras un recuerdo se abría paso en su cabeza.

-Sí -la mujer parecía contenta de que fuera rememorando tan rápido.- Continúa.

* * *

_Era un diez de Febrero. Ireana y Charlie y a llevaban casi un año saliendo juntos; y ya era hora de conocer a la familia de la chica.  
_

_Los señores Sarbu vivían en un edificio bastante antiguo con su hija adolescente, Viorica. La pareja ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí para ir a cenar, cuando Charlie empezó a cavilar sobre la familia de su novia: ¿y si no conseguía caerles bien? Podrían convencer a Ileana de que era un mal chico... pero claro que eso sería muy difícil. Además, si les lograba caer bien, después querrían conocer a sus padres, y Charlie aún no le había contado a Ileana su secreto...  
_

_En resumen: el hombre estaba incluso más nervioso esta vez que cuando se iba a sacar el carné de conducir muggle, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante, que le miró con una pregunta en los ojos: ''¿Qué pasa?''. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y cogió la mano de la chica, mientras la obligaba a parar y, acto seguido, la miraba a los ojos.  
_

_-Ili, ¿y si no le caigo bien a tu familia? –preguntó inseguro el pelirrojo._

_La joven le miró sorprendida, y unos segundos después se tornó a reír con esa risa escandalosa que Charlie tanto adoraba. Al último le hizo gracia la reacción de la muchacha, aunque quería que no se lo tomara con tanta gracia, porque la pregunta era seria.  
_

_-Pensaba que era algo más grave __–dijo la chica, más aliviada y parando de reír, mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha.- Creía que _mi Charles tenía más confianza en sí mismo -dijo en tono sarcástico.  


_-Y la tengo, pero, ¿y si me pongo tan nervioso como en mi examen de conducir? -replicó él, cada vez más nervioso.  
_

_-¿O más nervioso como cuando me pediste salir inmediatamente después de aprobar? –rió la chica._

_-No estaba nervioso cuando te pedí salir, estaba... en éxtasis –justificó él.- Y bueno... ¿me puedes dar un adelanto de cómo son tus padres? -al ver la sonrisilla de la chica, aclaró:- Para no decir nada inadecuado.  
_

_-A ver... -la morena empezó a pensar.- Mis padres son bastante agradables, pero nunca les hables de política ni de religión en la mesa, que piensan que es de mala educación –le advirtió.- Después, también son muy amantes de la educación y los modales, ¿vale? Y... -siguió pensando.- no les gustan mucho las extravagancias –añadió señalando con la vista la varita de madera que tenía en el bolsillo su novio, el cuál la escondió de la vista.- En eso salí a ellos -afirmó.- Y... creo que ya no hay nada más que contar de ellos. Les caerás bien, créeme -zanjó guiñandole un ojo a Charlie.  
_

_-Bueno, ¿y tus hermanos? ¿A ellos crees que les caeré igual? -preguntó el hombre, esperanzado.  
_

_-Esto... Bueno, Viorica te va a juzgar por tu físico. Si lo ve aceptable, le caerás bien -dijo poniéndo los ojos en blanco.- Pero respecto a Andrei... -la chica se quedó en silencio, poniendo la misma mueca que ponía cuando tenía delante situaciones difíciles.  
_

_-¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.  
_

_-Es que es muy sobre protector -dijo la mujer.- Seguramente se va a quedar callado mientras tú charlas con mis padres. Eso le pasó a dos ex novios míos -admitió.- Es que siempre me ha visto como a una niña, y cuando empecé a salir con chicos... No sé, supongo que empezó a temer que me hicieran daño.  
_

_-Entonces...¿tu hermano sobre protector que odiaba a tus novios me va a evaluar en silencio? -Charlie se quedó en silencio unos momentos.- Qué miedo.  
_

_-Lo sé, pero tú no te preocupes, ¿vale? Si le caes bien supongo que acabará dando señales. Creo que les caerás bien a todos; de verdad -afirmó con una cálida sonrisa, que quitó un poco de preocupación a Charlie de encima.  
_

_-Bueno es saberlo -sonrió; pero al notar que su novia se paraba la miró extrañado.- ¿Por qué te paras?  
_

_-Es que ya llegamos -dijo señalando el edificio de ladrillo que estaba a su lado.  
_

_El hombre palideció un poco. El viaje se le había hecho cortísimo, y aún seguía demasiado nervioso por la familia de su novia. Las dudas seguían arremolinándose en su cabeza; pero Ileana le había asegurado que les caería bien y (esperaba) no le juzgarían por ser extranjero. Al final de pensar largamente, siguió con la idea de que su novia tenía razón, aunque aún necesitaba ánimos.  
_

_-Bueno -Charlie se aproximó al portal que su novia ya había abierto, y entró después de ella.- Deséame suerte, cariño._

_Ileana soltó una carcajada._

_-Suerte._

* * *

Los ancianos se quedaron en silencio; Ileana esperando una contestación de Charlie, y éste intentando rememorar más sobre aquel día, como había sucedido anteriormente. Cuando la espera ya se hacía demasiado larga, la mujer interrumpió con precaución los pensamientos del hombre.

-¿Recuerdas? -esas palabras hicieron que Charles fijara su mirada en ella. Aún seguía con el ceño fruncido, concentrado.

-Me acuerdo de antes de conocerlos. -dijo finalmente.- Pero de nada más.

-Bueno -Ileana no parecía demasiado decepcionada por aquella contestación.- Al final les caíste bien a todos, aunque Andrei siguió tratándote con demasiada hosquedad.

-O sea, que a tu hermana le parecí guapo -sonrió Charlie.

-Sí, le gustaban los pelirrojos. Y también los hombres más mayores que ella. De hecho, intentó tirarte los trastos y le eché una buena bronca después de la cena... –la anciana se quedó callada mientras recordaba esos momentos.- Charles... ¿te vas acordando de más cosas? –soltó ella con esperanza en la voz.

-Me acuerdo de cuando nos conocimos, de antes de esa cena y... -hizo un esfuerzo- retazos de esa cena. Además de algunas cosas sobre mi familia. Pero me temo que no de la tuya.

-Ah, vale -Ileana siguió pasando hojas del álbum.- Bueno, ¿te acuerdas al menos de cosas como tu edad, tu hogar...?

-No... Ni antes ni ahora, me temo -Chalie miró a la mujer.- ¿Cuántos años tenemos?

-Tú tienes 80; yo, 75.

-Pensaba que era más viejo... -dijo con tristeza Charlie.- En teoría tendría que llegar más o menos a los 130 años...

-¿Qué? -Ileana parecía realmente extrañada.

-Los magos vivimos más -contestó Charlie con toda normalidad.- Y en mi familia siempre han pasado los 100...

-Ah -la anciana estaba visiblemente irritada por aquella afirmación.- Charlie, los magos, para mí, no existen. -dijo con voz cortante.

-Sí que existen. Otra cosa es que no creas en ellos -ante la mirada enfadada de la mujer, aclaró a decir.- Hay pocas cosas de las que estoy realmente seguro, y ésta es una de ellas.

Ileana se quedó en silencio. Charlie siempre había sido un hombre decidido y seguro, pero... Aquella afirmación había sido un motivo de disputa demasiado grande a lo largo de su relación.

-Charlie, no discutamos más sobre esto -se rindió la mujer.

-¿Habíamos discutido sobre esto?

-Sí -la anciana tragó saliva y continuó.- Fue en... creo que un prado, a las afueras de la ciudad. De hecho, se puede ver por la ventana -añadió apartando la mirada a ésta.

-Creo que me acuerdo de algo -dijo Charlie, después de unos momentos mirando por aquella ventana.- Y era una colina.

* * *

_Charlie había invitado a Ileana a un prado para hacer picnic. Una manta, una cesta de comida y un lugar perfecto. Y además ese día de verano hacía mucho calor, por lo que fueron a una colina alta donde hiciera más fresco. En ese lugar casi nunca había nadie, por lo que era perfecto para la intimidad. Como por ejemplo, algo importante que Charlie tenía que contar.  
_

_Ya comidos, y disfrutando de la brisa veraniega tumbados en la manta, la pareja empezó a charlar sobre cosas superficiales y a mirar las formas de las nubes. Al pelirrojo le costaba algo seguir la conversación, porque Ileana pensaba que era una cita normal, pero Charlie no había invitado a su novia para cosas superficiales. Mientras le empezaba a contar cosas nuevas sobre su familia y amigos, se abrazó a su novio, y fue correspondida.  
_

_-¿Sabes? Viorica le ha comprado a su hijo un suéter feísimo, a juego con otro que tiene ella. No sé cómo el niño no lo ha quemado aún –rió la chica._

_-Ya –Charlie no estaba atento a lo que decía Ileana, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ésta.  
_

_-Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó molesta la joven, apartándose un poco de él.  
_

_-La verdad es que no –el chico se tomó unos momentos para reflexionar.- Ili, llevamos varios años saliendo ya, y hasta nos hemos planteado tener hijos... Y quería decirte que -el hombre estaba intentando reunir el valor suficiente para soltar la gran noticia; y se irguió hasta quedarse sentando, entonces miró directamente a los ojos castaños de la mujer y lo soltó:- Soy mago.  
_

_La colina se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Ileana miró a Charlie confundida, mientras éste tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Cuando el silencio se empezaba a prolongar, la mujer decidió por fin hablar.  
_

_-Bueno... No me gusta nada la magia, pero si te hace feliz hacer esos trucos, me parece bien.  
_

_Charlie soltó un suspiró entre exasperado, nervioso y temeroso. A Ileana no le gustaba la magia. Y ahora tendría que contarle que no se refería a la ''magia muggle''. Pero la mujer tenía que ser compresiva; ya llevaban 4 años...  
_

_-No me has entendido bien... Yo soy mago. Puedo conjurar hechizos. –cada vez el hombre estaba más nervioso.- ¿R-recuerdas mi varita? -la mujer lo miró con extrañeza.- El palo de madera que llevo siempre en el bolsillo -aclaró.  
_

_La chica se puso a reír. Estaba claro que no se lo creía._

_-Por favor, Charlie. ¿Haces magia con ese palo de madera que siempre llevas encima? Qué tontería. –dijo entre risa y risa. El hombre se empezó a irritar. Pensaba que su novia diferenciaba entre cuando decía la verdad o mentía.  
_

_-Ili, es verdad –replicó él.- Fíjate.  
_

_Entonces, Charlie cogió su varita del bolsillo, la blandió contra el suelo y susurró ''Aguamenti'', y acto después salió un chorro de agua pura de la punta de la varita. El pelirrojo miró a su estupefacta novia con una sonrisita entre aliviada y esperanzada, mientras ella boqueaba intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.  
_

_-Esto está fuera de toda lógica -logró murmurar, pero unos momentos después, como si lo hubiera aclarado todo dentro de su cabeza, sonrió.- Ah, ya lo sé. Esto es un truco de magia para impresionarme, ¿verdad? -de repente se puso otra vez seria.- Pero sabes que no me gusta la magia. Y menos ese tipo de trucos; me gusta pensar que las cosas tienen lógica...  
_

_-¿Qué? -a Charlie se le borró la sonrisilla del rostro.- No, Ileana. ¿No lo ves? Hice un truco llamado ''Aguamenti''. De mi varita ha salido agua pura. Puedo volver a hacerlo y bebes del agua, para que veas que es verdad -declaró.  
_

_-Oye, Charlie -la mujer empezaba a exasperarse.- No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio. Hiciste un truco de magia. Vale, no sé cómo, pero el caso es que no puedes afirmar que diciendo una palabra mágica y agitando un poco ese palo de madera puedes hacer de todo. Nunca lo he visto hacer a nadie, porque los magos hacen trucos, nada más. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza lo que estás diciendo -le regañó.  
_

_-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. La magia y el mundo mágico existen; yo mismo trabajo cuidando dragones -afirmó.  
_

_-Charles, estás delirando -la mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Ni la magia, y mucho menos los dragones, existen. Esos bichos son sólo mitología. Lo que dices no son más que tonterías y mentiras.  
_

_-¡No! -Charlie no pensaba rendirse. Ella quería lógica, pero él había convivido desde que tenía uso de memoria con la magia, y no pensaba dejar que le llamaran mentiroso.- En este caso, tú eres la que dice tonterías. ¡La magia no tendrá lógica, pero eso es lo que la hace especial!  
_

_-Charles, no me puedo creer que seas así -dijo Ileana mientras se levantaba.  
_

_-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? -el hombre también se levantó.- Mira... voy a mostrarte otro hechizo, ¿vale? -dijo con la esperanza de que su novia accediera.  
_

_-¡Qué no! -Ileana empezó a marcharse bajando por la colina.  
_

_-¡Espera! ¡Ileana! -la mujer ya daba por zanjado el tema, pero Charlie no podía dejarlo así...  
_

_Antes de que la chica se hubiera alejado demasiado, se dio la vuelta y, clavando una ceñuda mirada en el pelirrojo, le siseó.- Pensaba que estabas más cuerdo, Weasley.  
_

_Entonces, se volvió a dar la vuelta y siguió caminando. Charlie, más dolido que nunca, no pudo hacer otra cosa que enmudecer y verla alejarse. Al final, Ileana se perdió entre los árboles. Se había ido.  
_

_Entonces, el hombre se pudo permitir derrumbarse y llorar.  
_

* * *

-Cuando volví al piso ya no estabas.

La mujer bajo la cabeza y asintió. La habitación se quedó en un prolongado silencio. Ileana ya había dado explicaciones, se había disculpado mil veces... pero seguía sintiéndose tan culpable como de joven.

-Lo sé -murmuró.- Siento haberte hecho recordar eso.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? -preguntó momentos después el hombre.

-Supongo... -la anciana intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos.- Bueno, creo que no quería seguir viviendo con alguien que creía tanto en la magia. -después de fijarse en que Charlie la estaba mirando ceñudo, se adelantó a aclarar.- Charles, sé que me comporté como una idiota, que debería haber aceptado cómo eras aunque yo no creyera ni crea en esos trucos, y lo siento. Lo siento mil veces. Espero que me perdones.

El hombre se quedó en blanco. Parecía que Ileana realmente se arrepentía, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentir rencor, pero no sabía por qué. Después de un rato intentando encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta, se dio cuenta de una cosa:

-Pero, si nos peleamos, ¿cómo es que estás tú aquí? -preguntó sorprendido y extrañado.

Ileana sonrió.

-Nos reencontramos.

* * *

_Dos años, tres meses y quince días; fue el tiempo que tardaron en volver a verse Charlie e Ileana._

_ Caminando por la calle una fría noche de otoño, un hombre pelirrojo llevaba una escoba en una mano con una enorme quemadura medio curada. Una dragona nueva le había pillado desprevenido mientras le daba de comer, pero como nadie de su vecindario podía saberlo, prefirió contar que fue con un fuego de una hoguera que hizo para cocinar en el bosque. La quemadura__ llamaba la atención de los paseantes, pero eso importaba más bien poco al hombre._  


_Unos momentos antes había recibido una lechuza urgente de su hermana: se había olvidado su escoba en la casa de Charlie, teniendo ese día un importante partido. Y el chico no podía desaparecerse en su casa para devolverle el objeto porque los vecinos ya estaban alterados por el sonido de la desapación de su hermana del otro día. Y llevar el coche hasta el lugar al que pensaba ir sería desperdiciar gasolina.  
_

_-Ginny... ¿pero dónde tienes tú la cabeza? -susurró el pelirrojo.  
_

_Después de cinco minutos andando rápido, el hombre llegó a un claro rodeado de árboles, que estaba al pie de una colina, y donde no había un alma. Preparándose para desaparecerse, no se dio cuenta de que había una mujer bajando la colina.  
_

_Al levantar la vista del suelo para verle, esa mujer tropezó con una rama que sobresalía del suelo y cayó rodando hasta el claro. Charlie, oyendo el grito que soltó la mujer al caerse, giró la cabeza y la vio rodar y terminar a unos metros de él. Preocupado, fue a socorrerla, pensando en si se habría dañado gravemente.  
_

_Al allegarse para ayudarla, la chica se tocó con cuidado el pie, que estaba en una rara posición, y después miró al hombre que estaba a su lado. Cuán fue la sorpresa de Charlie e Ileana al reencontrarse, allí, en medio de un claro que llevaba a la colina donde se habían separado. Ambos se habían quedado de piedra, mirándose a los ojos sorprendidos, pero antes de que pasara más tiempo, Charlie decidió romper el silencio.  
_

_-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con preocupación fijando la vista en el pie de la morena.  
_

_-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo. Me duele muchísimo, no creo que pueda moverlo.  
_

_-Deja que te ayude.  
_

_Ileana le miró con una expresión de desconfianza, pero después cedió. La mujer se apoyó en el hombro de Charlie, y juntos salieron del claro para llegar hasta un hospital que había en las cercanías. Recorrieron el trayecto en silencio, incomodados por el repentino encuentro. Cuando llegaron a la recepción del centro y pidieron una consulta para la mujer, Charlie pensó que lo mejor sería ir yéndose, pero mientras se dirigía a la salida, la voz de Ileana lo retuvo:  
_

_-Espera -el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por la llamada de Ileana.  
_

_-¿Sí? -Charlie observó el rostro de la mujer entre desconfiado y sorprendido.  
_

_-Gracias -la morena se quedó un momento en silencio.- Charles... Lo siento -murmuró, apartando la vista del hombre.  
_

_-Un poco tarde para pedir disculpas, ¿no? -Charlie clavó la mirada en el suelo, sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por haber contestado así.- Mira, Ileana, yo...  
_

_-No, Charles -Ileana volvió a dirigir la mirada a su ex novio.- Desde aquel día he estado pensando, y creo que aunque no crea en eso de la magia no debería haberte dicho aquellas cosas y enfadarme de aquella manera, pero también creo que tú no deberías haberme insistido tanto -hizo una pequeña pausa para que el hombre digiriera aquellas palabras.- Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento; y se que te sonará muy inmaduro y egoísta, pero... te echo de menos -remató.  
_

_Charlie se quedó en suspenso unos momentos, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Después del dolor que le hizo pasar aquella mujer la iba a perdonar? Hacía más de dos años que no la veía. Había estado deprimido casi un mes después de que cortaran... ¿Y ahora quería que volvieran? ¿Así, por las buenas? Además de que ella nunca lograría aceptarle del todo, y nunca podría conocer a su familia ni su empleo por culpa de su negación a la magia.  
_

_-Charlie, antes de que digas nada, quiero dejar claro que he estado yendo al claro todos los días para ver si volvía a verte. -parecía tener un deje suplicante en la voz.  
_

_-Ileana... -Charlie no creía poder perdonarla en bastante tiempo, y tenía que dejárselo claro- No creo que sea buena idea.  
_

_La mujer, a la que ya le tocaba entrar en la consulta, asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.  
_

_-¿Estás seguro, Charles? -es su voz aún se notaba esperanza.  
_

_-Estoy seguro, Ileana.  
_

_El hombre se dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
_

* * *

-Me acuerdo -Charlie quedó unos momentos mirando a Ileana.- ¿Tú te casaste?

La anciana enrojeció un poco ante aquella pregunta, pero asintió.

-Me casé con 33 años. Un año después de nuestro reencuentro... -pareció cavilar un momento antes de preguntar:- ¿Tú... no te casaste?

-No, ni tuve hijos -negó el anciano.

Ileana se limitó a asentir, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Dudaba de si Charlie había logrado superar lo suyo o si simplemente no quiso formar una familia. En cualquier caso, aquello la hacía sentir culpable: ella se había casado y había tenido dos hijos, la ascendieron en su trabajo... y al final había acabado con una feliz jubilación y cinco nietos estupendos. Pero Charles no había tenido nada de eso, y tal vez fuera por su culpa...

-Charlie, ¿sabes que volvimos a ser amigos? -se notaba que la anciana quería cambiar de tema; pero para disimular esbozó una sonrisa amable.

-Ah... -el anciano frunció el ceño.- No me acuerdo, ¿cómo fue?

-Nos volvimos a encontrar unos años después por la calle. Yo ya estaba embarazada de mi primer hijo. Charlamos un rato, y después volvimos a quedar... Al final logramos forjar una amistad. Y por fin logré conocer a tus hermanos, y hasta a unos cuantos de tus sobrinos. No sé por qué no los conocí durante nuestra relación, porque fueron muy simpáticos, y no sabía que también supieran hablar rumano...

Pero Charlie ya no la estaba escuchando. La mención de sus hermanos había desencadenado muchos recuerdos sobre distintas cosas: La Madriguera, sus hermanos, con los que tantas aventuras había vivido; Hogwarts, su primer beso, lo asustado y emocionado que estaba su primer día en la reserva de dragones, la Guerra... Y también rememoró todo lo referente a Ileana: cómo volvieron a ser amigos, su segundo embarazo, cuando le presentó a sus hermanos... Todo.

El anciano no se lo podía creer, había recordado todo. Desde Inglaterra hasta Rumanía, desde su primer beso hasta su primera vez, desde la muerte de su hermano hasta el nacimiento de su primera sobrina... Y también... su ingreso allí.

El primer síntoma apareció cuando tenía 72 años. Todos sus amigos se quejaban de que no se acordaba de conversaciones que habían ocurrido unas horas antes. Después de unos meses, el hombre decidió por fin ir al médico. Recuerda lo desanimado que se había marchado, porque no era la vejez o el estrés lo que le habían diagnosticado.

Alzheimer.

-Charlie, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó Ileana, preocupada por la expresión que se le había quedado al anciano.

-Ileana -dijo unos momentos después el hombre, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la anciana.- ¿Qué pasará cuando ya no pueda recordar nada? -se le notaban lágrimas en los ojos y la voz se le había quebrado en mitad de la frase.

La anciana se quedó sorprendida por cómo el hombre había recordado su enfermedad, pero ese sentimiento pronto fue reemplazado por tristeza, lo que hizo que no pudiera seguir mirando los ojos azules de Charlie.

-Seguiré a tu lado -murmuró quedamente.

Ambos se quedaron largo tiempo en silencio; no había nada que decir. Ileana cogió una de las manos de Charlie entre las suyas; quería sentir que él seguía allí, quería pensar que se podrían ir, que volverían a tener una vida uno al lado del otro y que su historia, la historia que forjaron juntos, tendría un final feliz.

Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica que llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Señores -dijo la enfermera desde la puerta,- siento molestarles, pero se acabó el horario de visitas.

Los dos ancianos se miraron entre ellos. Ileana no quería irse; quería seguir estando cerca de él. Y Charlie no quería desprenderse de esa mujer que le había dado tanta vida, tantos recuerdos malos y buenos, y que después de tanto tiempo seguía a su lado.

-Bueno -Ileana rompió el silencio que se había cernido en la habitación.- Tengo que irme, Charles.

-No -susurró el anciano con lágrimas que luchaban por no salir de sus ojos.- Te necesito aquí...

-Lo sé -Ileana le dio un beso en frente.- Pero tengo que irme. Volveré, te lo prometo.

Charlie soltó la mano de la mujer a la que se agarraba fuertemente, mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía. Tenía la promesa de que volvería. Podría volver a dormir bien.

-Hasta mañana, Ili. -susurró.

Ileana, ya en el umbral de la puerta, se dio la vuelta y sonrió

-Hasta mañana, Charlie.

Y la mujer abandonó la habitación.

* * *

-¿Señor Weasley? -preguntó una enfermera, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Yo? -el anciano se desperezó en su cama y se fue irguiendo lentamente.

-Tiene visita. -anunció.

-¿Visita? Que pase... -contestó extrañado.

Una anciana morena de ojos castaños entró en la habitación con una rosa blanca entre las manos y un álbum bajo el brazo. Se sentó al pie de la cama del hombre y le dejó la rosa sobre el regazo, mientras después le cogía la mano suavemente.

-¿Te acuerdas, Charlie?

El hombre, años atrás pelirrojo, se quedó en suspenso unos momentos, empezando a fruncir el ceño mientras clavaba la mirada en la rosa, y después en los ojos de la mujer.

-¿Acordarme de qué?

* * *

**Algunas cosas que no expliqué: Charlie está en un hospital muggle, y sus hermanos y sobrinos sabían hablar rumano por medio de la magia :P  
**

**Un review si os gustan las colinas ;)  
**

**O si tenéis más dudas. ¡Adiós!  
**


End file.
